Iridescence
by Tammy Boomerang
Summary: Asami told Korra she has wanted a dog for the longest time. Nine years later, Asami just might get what she has always wished for, plus a little surprise to go with it. Fluff. Modern AU. One-shot. Kind of late, but this is for Korrasami Wedding Day.


**My first Korrasami fic and my contribution for the Korrasami Wedding Day. It's kind of late, but better late than never.**

**Disclaimer: Bryke and Nick own all of Legend of Korra. All errors are mine.**

* * *

><p>I was 16. I was in love with a beautiful girl. She had luscious black locks, pretty green eyes, and the most amazing smile. Here I was on a passenger seat of a bus and I was totally and absolutely mesmerized by how the sunlight through the window accentuates her beauty, making her look iridescent as the stars. She wasn't aware of her effect on me though, and it took everything for me not to spill my thoughts right there and then.<p>

"I always wanted a dog."

I was pulled out of my reverie by her statement.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "And before, I always wanted to name it Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Laughter boomed from my chest. That was the cutest thing. "That is the most ridiculous thing."

She sent a mock glare my way. "Hey! It's a cute name!"

I tried to stifle my laughter, failing as I did so. "Okay, then, whatever you say…"

She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

I couldn't help it.

"…_Fluffy_."

She slapped me so hard my arm was sore for hours.

I didn't complain though.

Because it was in that small moment I knew that the only place that I ever wanted to be was by her side.

* * *

><p>I am now 25. I am still in love with a beautiful girl. She still has those luscious black locks, pretty green eyes, and that most amazing smile.<p>

I set the box on the coffee table, making the least noise possible. I make my way to the bedroom door, stopping at the threshold to gaze at the wonderful sight of my sleeping girlfriend that greeted me.

Here I am by the door watching her sleeping form rise and fall rhythmically and I am still totally and absolutely mesmerized by how the sun never fails to make her look an angel. As I make my way to the girl I have been in love for nine years, I feel contentment and happiness run through my veins, warming me from my head to my toes.

I kneel down by the bed side. I reach to tuck brown strands behind her ear, relishing the feel of her smooth hair beneath my fingers. The small movement of mine wakes her up. She slowly opens her eyes and gives a big yawn.

"Good morning," she says, her voice husky from sleep.

My heart clenches almost painfully from awe. She glows most when she wakes up.

"Good morning," I say, grinning from ear to ear.

She returns my smile with one of her own and I am blinded by the resplendence of it.

I kiss her nose and whisper centimeters away from her lips, "Happy anniversary, love."

She giggles, tapping a finger on my temple, "Happy anniversary to you too, miss."

I reach swiftly for the handkerchief by the bedside table and without forewarning wrapped it around my girlfriend's head, letting the handkerchief serve as a blindfold.

"Hey!"

I grab her hands and help her to get up to her feet. Mirth and excitement are apparent in my voice as I say, "Trust me, you'll love this."

I lead her to our short journey towards our living room. I aid her in sitting down on the couch, just in front of the medium-sized box I laid a few minutes ago. I remove the lid and then grasp something inside, taking it out of the box. I position myself as to face what I am holding in front of my girlfriend.

"You can take off the blindfold now."

She reaches behind her head, untying the blindfold rapidly. With the offending blindfold removed, her eyes focus to what I am holding and her expression morphs from one of confusion to surprise to disbelief and finally to radiant glee all in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!"

In my hands is a Shih Tzu puppy.

She takes the dog out of my hands and nuzzles her nose with the dog's. My smile softens at the adorable scene before me.

"I named her Fluffy," I say.

She looks up to me with astonishment. "You remember that?" Her voice cracks with emotions I cannot decipher.

I shrug it off nonchalantly as if remembering small details from conversations years ago is no big deal.

I try to put on a mask of confusion and innocence. "Hey look, I think she still has the tag around her neck from the pet shop."

She looks down. "Oh yeah, you're right."

She places the tag between her two fingers.

I feel my stomach flip.

I watch as her green irises read the tag.

I can hear my heart beat faster by the millisecond.

She looks up to me once again. Her eyes are wide when it meets mine and her lips are parted in surprise.

I would be surprised too if I were the one to read what I have written on the tag. What I have written after all is…

_Will you marry me?_

As I wait for her answer, time seems to stand still and I can't breathe.

As swift as lightning, she places Fluffy on the table, squeals, wraps her arms around my neck and tackles me on to my back on the couch.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!"

I close my eyes and sigh in utmost relief. I hug her back as tight as I can, her unique scent of lavender filling my senses.

She pulls back and her eyes are twinkling with tears.

I cup her cheek with my right hand and smiled the widest I have ever had.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And it was in this moment that I thank the universe because I get to spend the rest of my life by her side.


End file.
